


Rebound

by thirty2flavors



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, everything sucks in 600 words or less, mid-canon time gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirty2flavors/pseuds/thirty2flavors
Summary: Bouncing back from the Vault Key debacle was proving more difficult for the both of them than Fiona cared to admit.





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Could I write endless missing scene angst for the sisters in this time period? 
> 
> ...Probably.

Fiona studied the half-made jacket on her dressmaker’s dummy with a frown on her lips and a pin held between her teeth. She’d been working on the new look for a while—something bolder, darker. 

“What’d’ya think, Sash?” she called over her shoulder, sticking the pin into the dummy’s neck. 

Sasha remained quiet. 

“I’m going for more vault hunter, less con artist, y’know?” Fiona prompted. (Even if just saying it still felt like a con; fake it ‘til you make it, and all that.) She spread her hands wide. “Wanna make a splash. A _statement_.” 

Still there was no answer. Which was odd. If she hated it, it was unlike Sasha to spare her sister’s feelings. 

Hands still on her hips, Fiona craned her neck to look back at where Sasha was hunched over the table, sketching designs for her own clothes.

Engrossed in her work and oblivious to her sister, Sasha sketched with her tongue between her teeth and a deep line of concentration etched into her forehead. Curiosity pulled Fiona’s lips into a frown as she stepped closer, rolling to her toes to peer over Sasha’s shoulder.

There was a half-finished sweater design on a sheet close to Sasha’s elbow, but the picture she was focusing on now had no such thing. 

Drawing after drawing of flowers stretched across the paper like a forest canopy. Roughly the same shape and roughly the same size, each was comprised of different petals—rounder, sharper, fewer, leafier. Sasha’s pencil skid back and forth as she embellished the latest addition, one with long, skinny petals that ended in a point. 

Fiona smiled. Ever since the outright disaster that was the Gortys project and all that went with it, it was rare to see Sasha so engrossed in something creative.

 _Engrossed in anything, really,_ Fiona amended with a pang. Bouncing back from the Vault Key debacle was proving more difficult for the both of them than she cared to admit. 

Maybe this was a start. 

She bumped Sasha’s shoulder with her knuckles in encouragement. “Those’re really pretty.” 

Her words broke the spell. Sasha’s pencil stopped moving, and she blinked down at the drawing as though seeing it for the first time at the end of a trance.

“I was trying to remember…” Sasha’s voice, like the look in her eyes, was far away. She sat back, staring at her own drawing like she was searching for something Fiona couldn’t see. 

And then, like a switch, her expression closed off and her shoulders slumped.

“Never mind.” Sasha dragged her pencil from one corner of the page to its opposite, a harsh scribble over the surface of everything, then crumpled the paper in her free hand. “Doesn’t matter anyway.” 

Fiona barely had time to move out of the way as Sasha pushed her chair back and stood. 

“Jacket looks good,” said Sasha, ignoring the dumbstruck look on Fiona’s face. “Could use some colour. Add a trim, maybe.” 

“I… uh, yeah,” was all Fiona managed, reeling from whiplash. “That’s an idea. Could do that. Thanks.” 

“Cool.” Sasha tugged her hood over her head and walked to the door. “Going for a walk. Back later.” 

Sasha’s voice was back to the way it always was these days: clipped and cold and out of reach. Fiona felt the way she always did without her sister: unmoored and adrift. 

“Be careful,” said Fiona, because she could come up with nothing better. 

Sasha shrugged. "Sure thing."

She dropped the crumpled drawing in the wastebasket on her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on Tumblr: [oodlyenough](http://oodlyenough.tumblr.com)


End file.
